


There's No Place Like Home

by ReaperWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Mulan's Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Reveal, chosen family, fix it fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Ruby her best advice, Mulan decides the only way to move on is to say something, even if it is too late.  Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here be polyamory. Don't like it, please skip this fic.
> 
> This has always been my headcanon for Mulan's happy ending. Since I am not sure ABC is quite this progressive, I'll just live vicariously through fic. Enjoy
> 
> Note, I use a word that a couple different translation sites tell me is the Chinese word for something (spelled in Phonetic English characters). If I am wrong, please a) forgive the error, and b) tell me so I can correct it.

Oz, the Emerald City

There had been much rejoicing in the streets of the Emerald City.  Zelena was gone for now.  Dorothy, the heroine of the people had been saved by the love of her wolf girl.  The Munchkins had brought out musical instruments to the central square, and there was dancing and singing and sweets.  Snow had enjoyed getting to meet Dorothy, and she could see why Ruby had come to care for her.  She had the same sort of gumption her old friend did.

She watched the two of them now, dancing together wildly with little Toto nipping at their heels.  Suddenly a presence appeared at her elbow.  “They look happy.”

Mulan stood there, a sort of wistfulness to her voice.  Snow wondered briefly if there might also be disappointment.  The warrior had a way of looking at Aurora back during their time in the Enchanted Forest, when the wraith had dragged her and Emma after it through the portal.  Perhaps she’d been unlucky twice in love now.

“I think so too.”  Snow glanced at her companion.  She wasn’t entirely sure they could be considered friends, though she’d like to be.  “What will you do now?”

Mulan was quiet for a long moment.  Then she said, “Ruby helped remind me of who I was, and what I was.  I had…I lost sight of that for a while.  I’d like to get back to being that person.”

Snow nodded.  On her feet were the Silver Slippers, traded with Ruby for the trip home.  “Well, if you’d like to come with me, you can see our new realm.  The one you keep hearing about.”  She smiled.  “Emma and David and some of the others are off on a quest.  I could use some help to keep the town running until they return.  And I think you might have some unfinished business waiting for you there.”

Mulan looked at her, and Snow saw the spark of something complex in her eyes.  “What are we waiting for?”

**********

Storybrooke

They landed in the middle of the street, narrowly being missed by Leroy driving by in his truck.  “Watch it, sisters!”  They hurried to the sidewalk, and Mulan took a long moment to look around, gaping. 

“I can see where cursed memories must be a great gift here.”  It was like no place she’d ever seen.  She looked at Snow, and could see how torn she was between helping Mulan acclimate and getting to her son.  “You should go.  Just point me to this Sheriff’s office you mentioned, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Snow hugged her gratefully, and pointed up the street to a building with one of the black and white horseless coaches parked out front.  “Good luck.  I’ll catch up with you later, once I’ve checked on my son.”

Mulan nodded and watched her go, hurrying off toward the convent where the fairies were watching the children.  Then she took a deep breath and headed the way Snow had pointed her.  People passing on the street glanced her way, curious, but no one seemed truly surprised to see her in her armor.  A strange realm indeed. 

“Mulan!” She turned to find Little John there, crossing the street to her with Alan and Tuck.  After a quick round of hugs, she found herself declining the offer to come with them for lunch at something called Granny’s.  Later, she promised them.  She had something to do first.

Stopping in front of the brown brick building, she looked at the gold colored sign through the window.  It took more bravery than she could remember having even when she faced her first battle.  There were things she needed to say, even if it was too late.  It was the only way she’d ever move on.  Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and followed the hallway until it opened into a larger room.

They were both there, backs to the door, but she’d recognize them anywhere.  His wiry build and dark hair above a worn brown leather jacket.  She wondered if such jackets were a form of armor in this realm.  The mightiest of those she’d met kept seeming to wear them.  And her, lithe like a dancer and auburn curls falling from where they were messily tied up at her neck with a ribbon.  She gasped softly.  Never had she thought she’d really see them again.

Then a small, delicate laugh pierced the room, one neither of them would have made.  And she remembered.  Aurora’s news, and her happiness when she’d shared it.  She had been an intrusion than and she’d be one now.  It hurt almost as much to see the evidence here.  They were a family, the three of them.  She turned to go, before they spotted her.  Only her sword caught against some device with a clear bucket of suspended water, rattling it.

As one, they turned.  Phillip’s hand had gone to something at his belt, and Aurora had shifted to be in front of their baby.  Both of their mouths fell open, eyes wide with shock.  The silence of it was deafening.

“Hello.”  She wasn’t sure how she managed it, and she felt like a fool as soon as she said it.  Who said hello to two people who…

“Mulan!” And in a moment, Aurora was there, her arms thrown around her.  She clung to her hard, and Mulan felt tears well as the familiar scent of the Princess’s hair filled her nose.  “How?”

“It’s a long story.”  She loosened her own grip and saw Phillip smiling at both of them.  “Snow’s back.  She went to her son, but she said to tell you she’d check in later.”

“The others? Have they rescued the Captain?” Phillip waited until Aurora had finally let go, then stepped forward, clasping her in the sort of hug men share, one arm around the shoulders.  Comrades in arms.  It was so familiar, it ached.  Then what he said registered for her.

“Wait, they’re going to rescue Captain Hook?  Why on earth?” Mulan looked between the two of them and saw merriment in their eyes. 

“That is a long and unlikely love story.”  Phillip looked at his wife, having what seemed to be an almost silent communication with her.  “Are you staying, Mulan?”

She didn’t know.  She thought not.  She’d say what she needed to say, finally let the words out.  And then, when they’d told her what she expected, she’d work to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, or perhaps some other realm.  “I don’t know yet.  For now, I suppose.”

“But you can’t leave again!” Aurora sounded distraught.  “Please, we hardly bore it the last time.”

“Love.” Phillip placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and his wife quieted.  Mulan felt that same knife twist in her gut she always felt when she saw the love between them.  She really had been so very foolish.  He looked at her.  “You haven’t met our son.  Come say hello.”

She let him take her hand, and Aurora the other, leading her over to the strangest bascinet she’d ever seen.  In it was a baby with Phillip’s dark hair and Aurora’s bright eyes, the perfect mix of the two of them.

“We named him Phillip, after his father.” Aurora unbuckled the child and picked him up, rocking him for a moment and then handing him to her.  Mulan took the boy gently, mindful of her armor.  His eyes focused on her, and one hand reached up, pulling at her long black hair.  He gave her the sweetest smile, an amalgamation of both of his parents.  “But we call him Ping.”

She froze.  “Sorry, what?”

Phillip rested an arm across his wife’s shoulders and looked at her as Aurora blushed and looked at her feet.  “We call him Ping to honor someone we both loved very much, and believed we’d lost.  We didn’t think he’d ever get to meet his namesake.”

She could remember sharing that story with each of them.  With Phillip that first night after he’d stopped being the Yauguai, as they’d left her village headed to his lands and his beloved.  About how Ping was a manifestation of part of her she couldn’t be as Mulan, not at first.  About how Ping was always a part of her.  And with Aurora later, after she had voluntarily entered the sleeping curse.  About how letting Ping be one piece of Mulan was like letting her own bravery shine out always.

But it was the word loved that stopped her.  That threw her off course.  Surely they meant as a friend, as someone who’d saved them.  The baby in her arms fussed, and she rocked him without thinking, smiling down at the little boy.  “Aunt Ping, then.”

When she looked back up, they both looked a little stricken.  Finally, Aurora said, “If that’s what you want.”

The air left her lungs, backed up in her throat as she looked between them.  Something played across their faces, something between heartbreak and hope.”

“And if….” Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been screaming, or had run herself out of breath.  “If I wanted to be something more than Aunt Ping?”

“Thank the Gods.” Phillip’s voice sounded equally wrecked as he took the baby from her.  Before she could respond, Aurora was there, kissing her soundly and with so much passion, her world tilted.  When they broke apart, suddenly Phillip was there, taking over, his own tongue sliding into her mouth and dueling warm and wet with her own.

They broke apart panting to the sound of the baby, laughing in his carrier on the desk.  “But I don’t understand.”  She looked between them.  “You never said.”

“I was going to.” Aurora gave her a soft smile, her hand curling around her hip.  Philip leaned into her other side, his head resting on her shoulder.  “After you left with Neal, and we tried to get on with life, we both felt there was something missing.  And when we talked about it, we realized…we loved each other, but we both had feeling for you.  And then we found out about the baby, and we were so excited, and I thought you would be.”

She remembered that faithful day in the palace gallery.  Remembered that she wanted to tell Aurora her feelings.  For her, and for Philip.  “I…I didn’t give you the chance.”

“I assumed you met someone on your travels, and that’s why you were leaving us.” Aurora gave her a watery smile and squeezed her hand.  “I tried…we tried to be happy for you.  But we missed you, Mulan.  So much.”

“I missed you too.”  She glanced at Phillip.  “Both of you.”

Phillip pressed a soft kiss to her neck and reached for Aurora’s free hand.  “We know it’s a lot.  What we’re asking.  But please stay.”

“Well, I did hear Storybrooke could use another deputy.”  They wrapped their arms around her, holding her tight between them and laughing.  “I suppose I could see about a room at Granny’s.”

“Like hell.” Aurora nipped her ear.  “You’re home.  You’re coming home with us.”

Just then, Ping fused in his carrier.  Aurora picked him up again, and brought him back.  “He’s not talking yet, but we’ve been calling ourselves mama and papa.  What would you like him to call you?”

She was at a loss, one hand coming up and stroking his soft little cheek.  Phillip wrapped his arms around her, smiling over her shoulder.  “What are mother’s called in your land?”

“Mǔqīn.” She breathed the word, never imagining this.  Not in a thousand cursed lifetimes. 

Aurora smiled at her, at both of them.  “Did you hear that, Ping? Mǔqīn is coming home with us.”

Home.  Mulan smiled.  She and Ruby really had both found what they’d been looking for.


End file.
